


Robin Got A Job

by FlyingWrites



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWrites/pseuds/FlyingWrites
Summary: A short drabble of a newly returned to life superhero's work challenges. Or, well, maybe a hero.





	

Tim's researching jobs, because right now, he's out of them.

After he was killed by a drone strike, and revived by an accident he rather doesn't contemplate, (he might as well owe his soul to the Devil, for all he knows. Or one of his many minions), he's been trying to put his life back together.

Having a semi-functional body and organs in the right order, check.  
Having a brain that can come up with correct interpretation of reality, check.  
We're disregarding the occassional hallucinations, flashbacks, and blurred reality.  
That's still mostly correct interpretation of reality and he can reason out, logically, they're not actually here. He just perceives them here.  
A shelter, check.  
A shelter with a wifi, even, check. Libraries are a safe haven and low income housing places are useful as well. Thank God his knowledge of using tech isn't entirely gone with the changes that come with having been gone for a time.

Now finding a job and getting back to it.  
Before he starts thinking of people he should let know he's alive and well.   
Well enough. Well enough for a dead man.  
Or a dead superhero.

This one he found sounds promising. A security detail with low background checks. Might as well lie his way in, and should that not work, also lie his way out. Or be kicked out fast, but then, he won't care, testing luck more than anything else.

The offered payment is appaling, though.  
That's just one hit.  
Or quarter of a hit, when he thinks of it.

Tim doesn't know where that trace of thought came from.  
It's just a thought that feels rather familiar. Warm. Fuzzy. Icy, in the same time. Casual danger that's his home zone. Enough to feel smooth and secure. He'll think of the second feels later. For now, he's enjoying being embalmed in their presence.

So, what else do these advert guys want.  
He's not able to compile a precise CV of his life, yet.  
He doesn't know who he is, other than Robin, Tim.  
How these two names match together isn't clear, either.  
But he just found a job he might be able to do, and second thoughts seem to agree.

He's glad enough for the day and, as he presses 'Apply Now', he smiles.


End file.
